


Ohshc x reader

by Celastrial_queen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celastrial_queen/pseuds/Celastrial_queen
Summary: You had a bit of a troubled past. But you always managed to bounce back, you loved alone,  lived alone , were alone . That is of course until you move back to Japan and meet an old friend  and get dragged into her new world
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

I'm new to the platform so bare with me please.


	2. Dinner

I tossed on a long sleeve ( f/c) shirt and some dark blue ripped Jean's.  
As I was headed to the door I could hear Ranka calling my name.

I open the door  
" **Yes** " ,  
" **we are about to have dinner come on "**  
A smile found it way to my face and a followed the feminine dressed man.  
That's the one thing I never liked about her dad , he makes a pretty girl then me.  
I need his make up wisdom hes gotten good .

Stepping into the apartment my mouth immediately started water. The aroma of a home cooked meal , (your favorite meal )at that was amazing.

As we sat down at out meal haruhi starts the conversation  
**" dad** **I'll** **be with the host club after school tomorrow"**  
She never went into detail about the host club all I knew was that she was forced into and they didnt even relize she was a girl until pretty recently.  
But that remains me  
**"HARUHI!"**  
I jump up almost spilling my drink over , hand smacking the table .  
**" I forgot to tell you "** i took put a piece of paper ,  
" **y/n calm down ".** I open the paper to show a scholarship into ouran highschool .

Her eyes widen as she looks at the paper and back to you  
**" how did you** **manage** **that ".**

" **What you mean how** **I** **manage** **that** **I'm** **smart too"**  
She game me the tell the truth look . Of one eye brow down and chin pointed to her left collar bone.  
" **Maybe** **I** **know** **people** **maybe its** **maybelline** **".**

This is the happiest and most nervous I've been in a long time.  
I didnt know how the people at this new school would like me.  
But maybe I could meet this host club and maybe we could all be friends .  
I wouldn't have to be the loner who sits alone at lunch, or have no partner in class.  
All these maybes made you head spin, nonetheless you were happy.

Haruhi noticed how lost in thought I was  
" **dont worry y/n people at ouran arent too bad , not the brightest, a little rude to commoners, but pretty nice.".**

As the dinner ended I excused myself so I needed to find the uniform mr. Souh sent me.  
It was the basic uniform but tailored a little shorter je had asked in an email at which length I would like my dress. I actully had yet to see it all i know is it's in a red box.


	3. Coming home

The flight to Japan would of been silent if not for the mother playing with her kids, two rows infront of me and across the isle. I didnt mind, it was better then a screaming baby or having my seat kicked. 

Why am I going to japan? To live with or at least next to my best friend, Haruhi fujioka. I'm from ( home state) but moved to japan when I was 2 then moved away when I was 10. Haruhi's family and mine became friends before we did. For the first year and a half we couldnt even understand eachother. But I eventully learned the language and we got along well. But then I sadly had to move away one mistake that seems so simple and sad changed how I lived after that. 

N I Change thoughts as I was now standing in the middle of the airport when I heard someone yell my name. "Y/n" I look to see a boy running towards me. ' no' I thought it cant be. 

"Haruhi?! ", "what happened to your hair". 

She stopped running towards me, she was about a foot away giving me the come on really look .

"I cut it because gum got stuck in my hair. " 

I told her I thought she looked nice with short hair as we started to make our way home. There wasn't much too say we did keep in touch a bit after all. Tho the ride home she started talking about the host club somthing she never mentioned, maybe we weren't as close as before. But we could be again . When we got to the apartment building she helped me move in and we made plans to properly set up my apartment tomorrow . 

we started opening and organizing boxs by room Ranka came in . I became enloped in a tight hug

" I cant believe my babies back".

" ranka can you please let go".

he could barley hear me as he squeezed the soul out my body. He told me to be over by 7 so we could all have dinner together. With that he took haruhi back to there apartment and left me to finish placing Boxs in there rooms. 

I was going though them I found some pictures mostly of me and haruhi as kids. We use to be so adorable... what happened I chuckled pulling out more pictures the next was the women that made coming here possible , the reason I'm in japan and will be going to ouran with haruhi . She was such a beautiful lady who told the most romantic fairy tale stories of princesses finding their true love. She is a faint memory though. 

Next was a photo of my family long before they perished. Before my mother passed. I put aside the photos I would hang most likely by my instruments and left the rest in my box to go up in my closet never to be seen except for in rare moments like these. 


	4. Day one at ouran

I woke up to find it was 7.30 it took a mintue for my groggy mind to procces this information but when it did I pretty much flew out of bed.

" **NOO WHY Does the** **clock** **torture me ."**

I'm almost certain I set the alarm for this morning. Now I was gonna be late for my first day . Quickly I rummage through my half unpacked stuff to find the red box that contains my uniform.   
It was an ugly shade of lime green, 4 buttons going down on the chest, with white cuffs. I put it on it goes down to my knees and looks okay on me. Tossing on some white stocking and black shoes to finish the offite. I reminded my self to thank him before grabbing my brown messenger bag and running out the door.

Before I knew it I was at the school made it withing an hour.   
_' wow haruhi was right it really is pink'_ being so overwhelmed in the beautiful overly large barbie palace of a school i failed to hear the bell and students shuffling to class.

 **" hmmm new student..** **I** **suppose "**   
I jump at the deep voice coming from behind me . Turning around I'm meet face to.. lower chest. Looking up I see a raven hair boy with glasses.

I stared at him till he scoffs at the lack of awnser and starts to walk away .

" **wait** ".

He turned around as I called out swallowing and taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. People arent always my thing .

" **Uh.. c.could you help me** **I'm** **um** **I'm** **new "**

I could feel my face getting warmer as he looks at me.

Kyoya p.o.v

The new girl stood there frighten not good in social situation, or perhaps I just frighten her. She was not dress in the typical uniform it stop before her knees instead of flowing to the ground. Perhaps she is a commoner like haruhi.

"Sure how can I assist you ms.."  
I must do research on the girl I don't even know her name. There was no prior tell to a new student which was odd. Tamaki would of heard of the new student then the whole school would know.

**" y/n ...y/n,l/n"**

Y/n huh this should prove to be interesting. At least for a short while .   
Now to introduce my self  
" **I'm** **kyoya of the ootori family** ".

I take a look at her classes too better help her. Seems most of them are with haruhi and the twins in class 1A, but she does have two with tamaki and me.   
She didnt speak another word as I lead her to her class. Maybe she isn't from here.   
I wonder if she'll be visiting the host club .

**Back to reader**

As I left kyoya's side and stepped into the class room I could feel my self ever so slightly shaking. All eyes on me , it's been awhile since I've been here and I'm afraid of how rust my Japanese might be. More worry some is my accent and the question that will follow.

As I take my spot in the front of the class I see haruhi squshed between a pair of red haired twins and my nerves die down.

 **"Ms.l/n, please take a seat next to kaoru** "   
As you look around not sure who that is the teacher whisper to you   
**" he should be the twin** **nearest** **the window".**   
I say my thanks and take the seat smiling at the boy who SHOULD be kaoru.

He turns to face his twin and what I assume was suppose the be a whisper   
**"cute. "**  
And with that haruhi started lecturing both not to mess with me .   
This was gonna be a werid year.

Haruhi POV

I was tryna focus in class but the twins kept bugging me about dresses .and why I dont wear more girly clothes.  
" **Guys** **cut** **it out .** "   
do rich people just not care about education . Before I said this out loud the class room door open .y/n I was glad to see she was in my class. Though she must of been late.   
She was seated next to kaoru , but the twins like to fool people and switch seats as they did today.   
I leaned back to say hi but the twins wrongly introduced them selves first.

 **"** **I'm** **hikaru"**  
 **"And** **I'm** **kaoru"**  
I sigh why even lie, she is new so how would she be able to tell .   
But I know y/n she will be able to tell them apart too once she knows them.

" **they're lying** **it's the** **other way around , they like to fool people ",**

 **" oh.okay"**  
she said.

I laughed cause she seemed confused , then hikaru called her cute which confused her even more.   
" **guys don't even think about making her your new toy and messing with her"**

I feel like I just sounded like tamaki senpai, but i know how the twins can be. class was pretty normal after that till I heard an ow.

**Back to reader**

**"Ow"** I said in unison with hikaru , I dropped my pencil and when we both went to retrieve it we bumped heads.   
**"Sorry"** I whisper   
" **Its okay you can do** **something** **to make it up to me"**  
he said with a sly smile .   
I looked to kaoru and haruhi for some help   
Haruhi shot him a warning look while kaoru .. while kaoru was just writing or possible drawing. Wait we were giving math work why would he be writing or even drawing . Maybe I can ask him about it sometime I like writing and I admire artist I also like (hobby) . Maybe we will have somthing in common.

After this class we will have lunch the a free time. 'What is this elementary?'   
All I know is haruhi wants me to go to music room 3 after lunch .

**Hikaru**

I rubbed the sore spot on my head. " you okay" kaoru asked.   
" yeah I just bumped heads with the new girl "   
I became lost in thought obviously too what my brother was saying, if anything at all.

" **How did she know** **haruhi** " I said this almost in a whisper but my brother had heard.   
" **Maybe they meet earlier** " he said.

Maybe but wouldn't we have seen her too. I'll ask kyoya what he knows.


	5. Meet the host

After sitting lonely in lunch , for haruhi was not in site and alot of people is overwhelming. I finally got up to find music room 3.

I became lost pretty fast , luckily I overheard some girls saying somthing about the host club. So I decided to ask them about it.

They looked at me dumb founded before the girl with short red hair spoke.

**" wait...you're the new girl arent you .. OMG yes come with us. "**

As they dragged me with them to music room 3 they introduced themselves 

**"** **I'm** **Angela"** she had a soft voice ,brown hair and green eyes.

Then the girl with glasses and a black braids  
 **"I'm** **Keanu** **.. please dont make fun of my name "**

I would never.

Finally the red head who first spoken to me" **I'm** **yurika"**.

As we made it to the doors I found my self tryna catch my breath . When the girls opened it we were greeted by a few boys and .. oh no.. rose petals?!?.

I heard someone greet us   
" **Hello** **princesses** " .   
As rose petals floated about my face  
" **acho "**. I started sneezing almost uncontrollably , for I have a slight allergy to Rose's.   
  
**"Princesses are you alright ?"**

**Haruhi** **POV**

I was with some guess when I heard sneezing .. oh no I forgot y/n was allergic to Rose's. Most flowers actully. I ran over to the door where she stood.

 **"** **I'm** **so sorry y/n** **I** **forgot you ..."**  
I was interrupted by the shadow king himself.   
" **Allergic to** **Rose's** **what a shame they are such a nice flower."**  
  
I took y/n and sat her down , while kyoya went on about how after such a sneezing germ feast that not only scared off half the guest ,but got snot on some pricey things . That y/n must work off the damage.

**Reader**

After I got over my sneezing I looked towards the raving hair boy. Who was kind this morning but now I'm not so sure.  
  
" **I'm not doing that "**

**" well ms. L/n a common such as yourself cant just simply pay"**   
The grin on his face was very smackable but I held the urge back. For even a more enraging thing was said.

 **"Commoner??!, why would a commoner be at our** **school** ".   
I turn my head to see who would say such thing. A blond boy with ivory eyes . He seemed fimilar maybe the Dean's son only one way to find out.

 **" il est impoli de jude les autres"** ( it is rude to judge others) .

" **She can speak french?!** " The boy that I now new as tamaki suoh asked.

**"Yes she had lived in** **France** **for a few years before moving back to japan. "**

Why does kyoya know so much about me. That creep. I started feeling nervous wondering what he knew. Fiddling with my ring which was much like a locket . It was about an inch big and was given too me by my foster family back in france. It was the only genuine foster home I've been in.

Not that I've been with many only three others before that and they didnt last that long . Leaning near haruhi I whisper  
 **" so is this the famous host club you talked about?** "

She responded by nodding and introducing everyone. " **these are the twins. You met in class they are the little devil type,** **tamaki** **the prince type , hani senpai the boy lolita, mori senpai the silent type, and kyoya the cool type".**

 **" What are you "** I asked noticing she left herself out

**" the natural type"**

So this it the host club huh .

**"Well** **I** **just have a few questions ".**


	6. Host dog

**haruhi** **I** **was supposed to say that** " , tamaki cried and went to sit in the corner.   
I cocked an eyebrow my question only growing.

Haruhi went to comfort him not so happily though . **" Sorry Senpai but she has a QUESTION why dont you awnser her** "

Tamaki shot right up **" princess ask away** "

**Reader**

**" so this is a club to entertain girls ?"**  
They all nodded then tamaki went into his speech about the rich and beautiful with too much time on there hands, but I interrupted him

" **Then why is haruhi a host if shes a girl"**. I mean I knew she had a debt but like what does she do I looked at haruhi who wasn't facing me.

The twins grabbed a bat and tamaki started freaking out " **How do you** **know** **my daughters a** **girl** **".**

 **" yeah "** the twins say in unison bat behind there back . " **How do you** " hikaru started  
" **know** " kaoru finished. 

I looked at them then a kyoya who seemed to find this situation funny. Apparently hes the only smart one besides Takashi.

 **" I've been her friend for several years . Of course I know she's a girl "**.   
Walking over and smaking tamaki who was still freaking out. I mean man isnt that boy a drama queen .. gotta remember to still be nice to him though .He is the Dean's son .

 **"Owwww"** tamaki said falling to the floor tears on his eyes. He really knows how to make you feel bad .   
The twins found it quite amusing though.   
I decided to ask kyoya what I will be doing since I'm stuck with these weirdos now.

**" ms l/n starting tomorrow you will be the host dog "**

" **please just call me y/n , kyoya"**

**Next school day**

**Haruhi pov**

I went to go get y,n for school , but she didnt awnser her door. I called her name as I opened it. Using the key I had we both had keys to each other places.   
As I walked in I saw her frantically running around . Shaking my head I laugh knowing she misplaced somthing I decided to help her find it.

 **Reader**  
We made it to school just barley on time thanks to me.   
As we started to speed walk to our class I noticed some girls crying.   
"Wanna check it out " I asked haruhi   
She nodded and as we turned the corner the girls came from we were greeted by the twins . Haruhi looked behind us the back at the twins . " **did you make those girls cry ,** **that's** **mean " .** The twins started to sweat a little defending them selves from haruhi's wrath. Till I spoke out   
" **it wasn't that mean ...** **I** **mean** **they shouldn't of** **thought** **they would like them more then the other girls they host.. "**  
Everyone just kind of stared at me uncomfortably " **uh .. you guys okay** ".

Kaoru pov

Another set of girls came up to hikaru and I to confess their love. Like most people at this school or well everyone but haruhi really couldnt tell us apart , and we politely turned them down .  
 **"You know hikaru** **I** **really hate when they** **cry** **"**. His reply " **me too** ".

We heard footsteps and excepted more love drunk fangirls , but it was only haruhi and y,n . **" hi haruhi"** hikaru as usual spoke first.   
I'm older but you would never know even with being able to tell us apart I manage to fall slightly in the shadow of my brother. And with that laces our co dependency.   
" **Hi y,n** " I followed as usual .

Haruhi didnt look too happy as she looked behind her and back at us . **" did you** **make** **this girls cry ,** **that's** **mean "**  
We started defending our selves when y,n spoke. **" it wasnt that mean ..."**   
I was sorta shock she would stand up for us after seeing the girls cry . So much so I barley heard much of what she said after.   
The first day we meet she spoke quietly and even would stutter a bit.   
" **uh you guys okay** " . Along with the two other I was broken out of my shock by y,n soft voice. Hikaru and I nodded well haruhi responded to her and we all made our way to class.

Reader POV

We made it to class right as the bell rings.   
Hikaru sat in his seat by haruhi and started talking. He seems to really like her I've notice from are few encounters hikaru tends to always sneak a look at haruhi.

And since those two were talking I decided to try and make friends with kaoru   
**"Seems like your brother has a crush "** I said while taking my seat next to him . Karou quickly turned his head towards me clearly unaware I was there.   
" **oh.. yeah** **I** **guess he does ".**  
I smiled knowing I was right. And that haruhi is probably unaware of it.   
" **So kaoru what are doodling** "  
 **" or just an idea ... "** he paused for a moment before speaking again   
**" how did you know** **I** **was karou** ".  
He said this laud enoughfor his brother and haruhi too hear. I was shocked was it THAT common to not be told apart. I could feel my face get warmer as I filled with nervous and start fumbling my words.   
" **well...** **I** **mean .. lucky guess really .... and ..** **I** **um ..** **I** **saw you drawing yesterday ..so ..yeah".** I decided to stop talking before I sound even more dumb .   
' _stupid_ ' I thought to my self ' _there gonna_ _think_ _I'm_ _weird now '_  
I mean I wasn't typically loud , unless I'm with friends or really excited and happy.

We didn't exchange many words after that . I assumed they thought I was werid , I barley new them they probably thought I was some werid fangirl stalker.   
After class me and haruhi hung back and at luncht together.  
When my phone vibrated

**Unknown: hello y,n its kyoya dont worry on how** **I** **have your number . Just save mine and** **know** **I'll** **be texting you if** **I** **need you to do** **anything** **for the club .**

**Y,n :okay stalker.... you could of just asked for my** **number** **.**

**Number saved as : creepy** **stalker**

I asked haruhi if kyoya was always this werid. "Pretty much".

Twins pov

I was still shocked she told us apart. Before only haruhi could. Maybe it was dumb luck I was after all in my assign seat, we will have to play the which one is hikaru game.   
When I got up to leave I saw y,n and haruhi together eating lunch . I guess they wont be going to the cafeteria, **"you know"** , kaoru began to speak and I directed my attention now to him. " **Y,n hasnt spoke to anyone outside of haruhi and th host club ".**  
This is true , but she's only been here for 2 days so it's not that werid. What's werid is how quiet she is and how she almost seems to avoid people; I wonder if she will make any friends.

Karou and I made it to the cafeteria and sat with the rest if the host club for lunch. It wasnt long till a group of fangirls surrounded our table and we all put on are host facades. Kaoru was cutting some food with a dull knife , and ended up cutting his finger . I could tell he had been in deep thought but I took this opportunity to do our brotherly love act. " **oh no karou you need to be** **more** **careful** ", I brought his hand towards my mouth. Karou turned away all flustered  
 **"H..hikaru dont do that .. not here "**  
I looked at him with a smile,  
 **" oh but kaoru** **it's not** **the first time** **I've** **tasted you"**. The fangirls went wild screeching and ooo ing. I'm shocked we have not lost our hearing yet.   
  
  



	7. Club activities

As I sat with haruhi during lunch i thought I'd see if she knew about hikarus crush on her. I looked at her with what most of been a sinnnerster grin **"** **what** **"** she looked at me like I look at the food served in my old commoner school.   
" **soooo you and hikaru "**  
The look of confusion was still all over her face . Obviously she is more dense then I I remeber " **you gonna hit that "**

**" No! The only hitting** **I'll** **be doing is in the books .... and ocashionally with them".**  
Clearly she finally cought on and it had me dying if laughter. Man this moment made me realize how much I missed this .

As lunch ended we headed to the host club. As I walked in the doors I was greeted with the devilish twins. Which I didnt take as a good sighn .   
**" so what do** **I** **do first "** I said one eyebrow raised in concern.   
  
**"Well"** hikaru started looking at his brother to finishe   
**" you need to wear this".** Karou pulls out a maid like dress ( one above) . It had a blue skirt and white sleeves with a bow on each side, pink bow in the left , blue bow on the right with a pink string crossing down the chest like a shoe lace.   
I stared at them very unamused   
**"** **I'm** **not wearing that ".** Clearly they weren't taking no for an awnser as they dragged me in a changing room, and toss the dress at me along with a set of nude light pink heels.   
  
Tying my hair up with a dark pink bow I felt pretty nervous stepping out of the room . I was met with the twins admiring their work, karou seemd to look a little longer which caused my face to warm up quite a bit.   
Quickly kyoya handed me a list of things to do 1st was to pour our guest some tea.   
I started in haruhi section then tamaki, which earned me alot of glares from the girls. Probably wondering why I'm here.   
I then move to hani and Moris's section.   
**"Y,n chan"** hani said   
**" y.yes hani senpai "**  
 **" can** **I** **please have more tea , and y,n chan come have some cake ".**

He may be the oldest but he's defintly adorable **" idk hani"** he started giving me puppy dogs eyes and a look over at kyoya for permission. He nodded , however he was talking to three guys I wonder does he swing that way. Probably. I took my seat next to hani who handed me usa chan and slid me a piece of cake  
**"** **what's** **your favorite cake y,n"**  
 **" my favorite cake is ( fav cake)"**.   
After awhile of bad conversation skills and glars from half the room , tamaki finally notice that I do in fact exist.  
**"Y,n we need you to go..."**  
 **" need me to what tamaki-senpai"**

**" MY DAUGHTER WHAT DID THOSE shady twins do to you ".** '  
 _This boy really call me his daughter ' ._  
 **" calm down tamaki** **it's not** **that bad , now what you need ".**  
I was the handed a list with a little money , guess I'm going shopping.   
**" coffe"** I look up  
" **did..did mori just speak ,** **awe** **my** **babies** **first words** **I'm** **so proud** ". I faked tears up and left to get the supplies.


	8. Want me to WHAT?!

Having got permission to leave school grounds to go to a store not so far away , I was starting to regret not taking a ride.   
It was bad enough that the bags weighed quiet a bit ,but what really made it suck was the red head. I was walking when all of a sudden BAM  
 **" watch were your going** "  
the stranger yelled but quickly apologize. He wasnt to tall I know him from a bar I work at . Yes yes I know we arent suppose to work but the dean and i worked somthing out.   
" **it's fine** **but now i got to pick all this up"**. The boy which I mean hes in his early twenties so more like man helped me gather the things and skated off.   
' _great now_ _kyoya_ _gonna be all , what took you so long , yanno_ _being_ _late is_ _bald_ _blahs_ _blahs_ _I'm_ _a cold tall heartless man . '_  
  
I walked into the music room, bags in hand while everyone stared at me. **"** **uh** **hi".**  
When I took out the coffee tamakis eyes widen . For I had bought the little k cups coffee , tamaki gasped is complete all like it was the most amazing thing hes ever seen.   
**"What kid of commoner coffee is this "** he asked. Haruhi sighed and made her way over to what was now a group of rich kids standing over the k cup.   
" guys" she began too speak clearly as irrated as I " **it's still** **instant coffee** **just** **more** **instant** **".**

Karou shook the cup and said **" in** **here** **?** " .   
I sighed dumb ,cute,rich kids. I pulled haruhi with me too the back, too both put things away and make coffee.   
**" they really arent too** **bright** **"** she said   
**" yeah** **I** **dont know how you managed haruhi ".**

We then proceed to bring out a tray each with cups of coffee on them. Most people were chatting about tje coffee , but there were a few talking about me and how   
" I am ugly commoner girl who has no business with the host club". I'm ise to people being rude though so I try and let it not faze me.   
After all haruhi and I are friends and I first met tamaki in france , I dont think he remembers but I do. But we seem like friends even if he's high maintenance.

With a few minute left in the club the boys that were talking to kyoya before came up to me. **" umm hey y,,n you look pretty".** One boy said , I was kind of shocked " **th..thank you , what are your names".**  
The boys took turns speaking and introducing them selves , adam,light,and ash . " **it's nice** **to meet you "**.   
I dodnt understand much of what either said , seeing ass they all spoke at once.   
**" so y,n** **what** **do you do for fun ", " do you have any hobbies ", "** **what's** **you favorite color ".**  
Luckily for me before I could even attempt to awnser it was over and next period would begin. I let out a sigh of relief **"** **I** **hope** **I** **dont have to do that again"**  
I was only speaking to my self but kyoya decided to chime in.

**" actully y,n** **I** **was thinking you could become a hostess It would** **bring** **more diverse costumes "**.

I looked at haruhi and we both burst in laughter **" y,..y,n a host** " haruhi and I where almost kn tears , but no one else was laughing . **"** **That's** **a great id** ea ". Tamaki said. _'oh no'_ _I_ _thought_ not good **"** **now** **she** **needs a type "** he continued 

" **how** **about** **the shy** **type"** the hani jump in   
Or " **socially akward type "** said the twins   
" how bout cat socialize at all type " haruhi said   
I gave her a hurt look and placed a hand on my chest and with my most shocked voice responded **"** **who's** **side are you on** ".   
  
Well arguing with the rest of the host kyoya tapped his own to his face **" she shall be the ...."**


	9. Music room 11

Once the host club was finished I had to get out of that dress. Which proved to be more difficult then I orginally thought. By the time I got out of it the first bell for our next class had alredy rung ' _great_ _I'm_ _gonna be lat_ e '.

I got dressed as quickly as I could , the host room empty and silent. I then quickly made my way to my music class , I am on a music scholarship so I need to do well in this class. Showing up late is not helping .   
As I made my way into the music room all the student turn their heads ,as they heard a SLAM. Oh but not from the door but from me slipping and falling.   
Instantly my body once again was heating up , how can I ever be cold when I'm always embarrassing myself.  
As i was being helped up my eyes widen in complete shocked as my little helper was none other then tamaki suoh. ' he has time for a music class'.

\-------------------end of class -------------------

Well tamaki and I ended up partners . Our assignment was to write and compose a song this was either gonna be amazing, or I'll be doing all the work . A plus to this was tamaki invited me to lunch tmrw. And we exchanged numbers.   
**Number** **saved :Tamaki**

And with that I made my way to my apartment. Changing into a silk top and silk shorts. *buzz buzz*   
Who in their right mind would be texting me right now

**Y,n added to group chat**

**Tamaki changed his name to daddy**   
**Tamaki changed kyoya name to mommy**   
**Tamaki change haruhi to daughter**   
**Tamaki** **change** **y,n name to also** **daught**

**Also daughter: oh no you dont**   
**Also daught changed there name to Don't**

**Don't : well** **now** **you all have my number so great**

**Daughter: is this neccessary senpai**

**Daddy: of course it is now we are all connected**

**Don't: seems like some sick family role play.**

**Hikaru : well you alredy got that twincest**

**Karou : hikaru save it for the host club 😷**

**Don't: karou if you need** **rescuing** **blink twice**

**Karou 😑😐😑😐**

**Hikaru : how dare you**


	10. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess it's a home visit.

I was sleeping oh so peacefully when . **knock knock knock** **" y,n you up** " Assuming it's just haruhi I go to open it , in nothing but my silk t-shirt and silk shorts; that are more like underwear.   
My e/c widen as all of the host club stood on the other side my door * Slam*. Shutting the door with an expression of pure horror I turn around and chang. I toss on a black tank top , that I wore under a blue and black plaid button up, back shorts with f/c kneed high socks and my favorite pair of shoes. I then quickly braid my hair leaving some strands lose in the front.   
  
When I walked out the door everyone was silent , **" sooo what are you all doing here "** the words just kind of quietly and sloppily slide out my mouth causing no one to understand.   
**" what "** they all asked luckily haruhi saved me " **she wants to know why we are here well...".** She was then cought if by the purple eyed king " **well** **princess** **we wanted** **to** **see that** **commoner** **mall and haruhi insisted you come isn't that sweet".** He started tearing up and hugging haruhi " **isnt my** **daughter** **so sweet and considerate of others ", "** **senpai** **get off of me ".**  
Tamaki listens and we where off to the mall. During the walk there I tried.. key word tried making conversation with tamaki but he just kept going on about his crazy ideas of what the mall were like and how precious haruhi and I looked in our clothes. He even said I looked cute which caused me to look away. When I did I swear karou was looking at me or... glaring at tamaki maybe.   
All I know is when I looked back tamaki was off by haruhi's side yelling at hikaru .   
I decided to slow my role and walk with karou. **" hey karou "**   
" **you** **really** **can tell us apart huh** "  
" **well you are more chill then hikaru , stop being so surprised your just waiting for ne to** **mess up** **".** I pouted cause it's true hes waiting for me to mess up like everyone else. And although I'm the queen of messing up , I'm not gonna get confused on who is who here.

Karou just gave me a smile , and we continued to walk and catch up with the others. " **haruhi** **I** **cant** **believe** **you by the way** **I** **hate the mall** ". Too many people, and I had a bad feeling about all this.   



	11. The mall

As we made it to the mall I already felt a little overwhelm by all the people. I guess I'm okay as long as I'm with the club.   
But slowly as we went from store to store we split up, until I was completely alone . I was leaving the small bakery we all were just in to see that I am now the only one there. Deciding to walk around a bit to find them ; I mean how hard is it to find a bunch of loud mouth rich guys, but the longer I walk around the quicker my breath becomes and the more irrational paranoid thoughts about the strangers around fill my head.   
I clearly started having a panic attack so I lower my head and try to find a bathroom to calm down in , _' geez why do I always get overwhelmed '_ my thought continued until I walked into someone .looking up I relize I couldn't really see . I was starting to cry   
' _pathetic_ _, say sorry_ ' I thought. **" S...sorry"**  
 **"Y,n what could** **possible** **be wrong and where are the others",** I knew that voice **"kyoya"** I said a little to happily. I took the tall slender man into a hug " **(sniff ) im s..so happy to see you** ". Standing there for a moment kyoya clears his throat.   
I apologize again and let go  
" **We could find the** **other's**." I nodded , clingy to his arm well we walk as to not lose him , blushing whenever someone mistook us as a couple. As I look back at kyoya he seemed pretty annoyed , hesitating I ask what's wrong. **" Kyoya** **senpai** **are you okay, why weren't you with the others "**.After all I dont wanna be the reason he is upset.   
He looked embarrassed to awnser " **well....** **I** **fell asleep on a** **bench** **..** **I'm** **not a** **morning** **person."**  
 **" oh** **I'm** **not much of a** **morning** **person** **either "** I lowed my voice to an almost whisper and looked around before continuing **" or a people person for that matter ".**  
Kyoya must of heard me though cause he let out a chuckle " **that is quite** **noticable** **, tho it might** **interfere** **with** **your** **hosting ".**  
We continue looking for what felt like an hour but was probably less. We did eventully find them , when we do tamaki is on the ground struggling with a golden retrieve over him , I let a pretty loud laugh and when i relize it and try and stop I ended up giving out a snort. With the twins looking at me like I'm crazy and haruhi giggling asking if I snorted .I the Embrass mess I am hide my face into kyoya's arm . Unaware tamaki fought of the lovable pup till he rips me off of kyoya's arm.   
**" what are you doing to y,n!"**   
He then hugs me unbearably tight , but this time I hug back which he was shocked about at first but became increasingly happy about it.   
Tho one thought came floating in my mind ,will I be a good host. Who would request me.

Laying in bed as the day finally came to an end my phone went off. It seems like some people do notice you. 

**Shadow king:** **I** **do hope you are okay**

**Karou😇: you seemed upset** **when** **you** **found us. I hope it wasnt from us**

**( y,n reply to shadow king ___** **I'm** **okay )**

**(Y,n reply to karou___** **I'm** **alright** **you guys didnt** **do** **anything** **wrong )**

**Shadow king : very well goodnight**

**Karou :** **that's** **good** **, i don't want us to make you feel bad or** **overwhelmed** **.**   
  
**( y,n to karou ---- thank you , and** **goodnight** **karou )**

**Karou:** **goodnight** **y,n**


	12. Hosting take one

Laying in bed it was only an hour and a half before my alarm would go off for school , but I just couldn't sleep. Today was the first day of hosting ,and a zoo of thoughts ran around in my head.   
_'I cant possible do this' , ' no one is gonna request me' , '_ _I'll_ _only make a fool of my self'._  
 **"Ugh"**

It's so frustrating to be so afraid.   
Since I cant sleep I may as well be productive, I cleaned my room and hung up my uniform and spent the rest of the time writing. Till I made my way to haruhi's

What a terrible rainy wendsday, the only noise on the way to school was the rain drops hitting concrete. Even haruhi didnt say a word till we arrive at the school.   
**" y,n are you okay, you've been completely silent ".**  
I waited a moment before replying to my only true friend.   
**" I'm just nervous "**  
Haruhi gave me a sympathetic smile , and some encouraging words as we made are way to class.   
As the class filled with people I couldnt help but sink into my seat, and let out a large sigh . That is until the two orange devils came in,They weren't that bad. Or well they were quit the pranksters, but they're fun and entertaining, aswell as keep you on your toes for what ever divieous plan they have next.

I wouldnt call myself friends with the host yet . Espically the closed off twins, they're mysterious in a way.   
As the school day went on I was focused on everything but work, what people think of me, my music project . All day I've bee a mess ,My mind was one big pile of trash .

_...I. belong in a trash can ..I shall tell haruhi I'm moving to the trash.. she will miss me._

As lunch began , i decided to find and sit with the host club not only am I part of the club now but I needed to speak with tamaki . When I found the table and sat down I wasnt greeted with happy faces from the fans. They really didnt like me , and i ignored it until girls would stop me in the halls or trip me on my way to class.

With whispers behind me I put on a smile and only put my focus onto tamaki.   
We had decided to do a piano duet. We both would play and I'd even sing.

... time too host .....

Once I got inside I was pulled by both arms . **"Here"** it was the twins with another outfit **"were this ".**  
The dress of choice was clearly a play on my type, the kitten type. The dress was a pretty typical maid uniform but with a pink cat face silhouette on the chest, and a paw print on the bottom left of the apron . It came with cat eyes but I toss them aside putting my hair up with a black bow instead.

I seemed to have earn my self som stairs whilst leaving the changing room . In fact the host club was staring causing me to feel quite embarrassed.   
**" does it look that bad "** only one person was close enough to hear you , kyoya  
 **"No infact you** **look** **quit** **nice** **".**  
His compartment made me smile until he started sounding like himself again   
" **you a sure to bring in a good profit ".**

Going too my spot I wipe my hand on my dress , taking some deep breaths. Karou came up beside places one hand on my shoulder.   
" **you will do fine** ", I look up and give him a smile it was nice to have someone believe in me .   
" **maybe** **she seems** **nervous** **.** " But where karou is hikaru is right beside and hes a little less nice, hes more blunt .  
" **hikaru..** **that's** **why you need to leave her alone "**

" **but we could mess with her** ".  
Karou just stared at his brother and I laugh .

They went and took there spots , not long after before the door opens tamaki came to me handing me a green rose .  
" **you'll** **do find** **princes** **this is your rose .. its** **fake** **".** I'm glad he remebers . Tamaki took his spot by the door to greet the guest.

after 2 minutes your section was still empty , and the host started sending worried looks. Looking down i felt tears build up , feeling left out. Till i heard a voice   
" **hey you okay "** , looking up I'm greeted by a pair of green eyes

 **"** **I'm** **makoto "** he took a seat next to me.   
**"I,m..um. y,n"** Fumbling on my words the boy laughed a bit , but oddly you felt a little comfortable but more guys came over.   
With so many question and a few you okays, and akward moments later. I decided to excuse my self.   
Kyoya must of notice and followed me, as when I mad my way into the kitchen and leaned onto the wall he was right there.   
" **I** **should've knows** **you coukdnt handles this "** , I look away disappointed in my self for failing him and the club, for getting this wrong.

Hearing kyoya grab some glasses I became curious in what he was doing .   
**" here you can at least** **bring** **put some tea and** **dessert** **to out guess** ". He handed me a tray with the tea and little cakes.   
" **thank you** " I still feel bad but at least I'm not completely useless.

as I walked out of the kitchen I saw haruhi on the table, one of tamaki's usual clients next to her. I set the tray down and ran towards them ," **what's going on** ".

" **seems this is the girl that tossed haruhi's bag into the fountain** " kyoya said only a few steps behind me. Tamaki stood there looking more serious then ever. **" and now she's banned from the host club".**

The girl stood there in disbelief and tears in her eyes. I gave her a nasty look telling her to leave and she snaps at me , just then a stern voice made me jump.   
" **Leave we dont need the likes of you here** ".   
When I turn around I relize that it was tamaki who spoke in such a tone, never. Not even as kids do I ever recall him speaking in such away, by the way the other host look i can tell they havent either.

The girl left and we closed down the club for the reminder of the day.   
" **that was a distaster "** kyoya stated less about the haruhi incident more of my terrible hosting skill. And tamaki the over dramatic , slightly dumb, and apparent very caring self is decided hosting class was a thing now.

**" dont worry princess we will teach you , host we shall teach y,n how to behave properly ".**

Well nothing can get worse today so might as well invite tamaki over for our project.

**"Tamaki wanna come over and work on the song"** this is were I realized I fucked up . And spoke to soon about things not getting worse. For all the host heard me ,

Karou the first to want to join " **why does the boss get too see y,n house I wanna go too"**. The others nood and agreed with wanting to also come over.   
**" you guys saw my front door isnt that enough** "   
The host continued to wine and even beg ,hani even gave his opinion " **please y,n usachan and I wanna see your room".**

Man how can I say no to his puppt eye.... " " **wait room!** ".

Great now they are all giving me puppy eyes .  
" **fine friday dinner at my place** " .   
Everyone but haruhi cheered " **mistake** " was all she said before we went on with the rest of our day .


	13. Practice

n : **my adress is ( adress)**

Y,n ; **and** **yes** **I** **a** **commoner** **own a** **piano**

**Drama queen. Great** **I'll** **be there in a bit**

Standing in my small apartment I decided to pick up a bit . This is the first time he will be inside. I also changed into a f/c tshirt and black ripped jean pants. I was pretty excited tamaki was coming over.   
Maybe I ll be able to see if he remebers me in France . My mind wonders back to then .   
  
Walking around a park till I found tamaki hading made him a flower crown of stargazer lilies. When I found him he was being picked on by a group of girls. Even as a child he had a calm and ubeat demeanor.   
I ran over by his side standing as tall as I cold make myself . Tamaki might of not wanted to stand up against girls but I would stand up for him .  
 **"Stop picking on him ".**

My shyness wash away whenever someone I cared about needed me. It was the one time I would stop caring about what the world thinks , because in those moments only they matter.   
**" and what are you gonna do about"**  
 **" you dont wanna know"**  
I stare the girls down , hand on hips and they walk away . Before i even stop staring or moved from my spot infron of tamaki I could here him laugh. " you didnt have to do that ( nickname).

I was pulled out of remincing by the sound of my door. I opened it to find tamaki , dress down in normal clothes.   
Not that he didnt look good , you hate to admit it but tamaki looked nice , he was defintly the most requested for a reason.   
  
I gesture to the living room  
 **"come in "**.  
" I didnt notice you lived so close to haruhi"  
I was a little upset he wanted to talk about haruhi . Then I wondered if he liked her.  
They would be a weirdly cute couple.   
" yea we often hang out so it works out pretty well " .  
He walked around takin in the apartment, alot. Calmer then he is when hes hosting , his eyes landing on my pain.   
" my mother had one like this in France ".   
I decided nows the time to see if he remebers " I know I've meet her , and you when I lived in France ".   
I open my ring and show him the picture of him and his mother . You can't see it but written on the back is   
' family by choice ' .   
He stood there for a mintue trying to remeber it seem.  
" uh remember the girls bullying you and I stood up for you and made you a lily crown"

" that was you !?".   
He seemed very surprised I let out a chuckle and nodded yes. He pulled me into a hug It makes me happy it remebers.

" y,n ... does that mean you've seen my mother recently.. how is she ".   
" she's find tamaki, healthy , and talks about you here little prince alot actully".

His got a little red at little prince I guess he remebers being called that

" shall we start " he said. Bot of uz take a seat at the piano . I began first , humming and playing a few keys.   
Tamaki followed using what little was written infront of us and the genral feel of the moment. Playing with tamaki brought back so many memories , and I was to focus to notice but he stole glances at me , remembering things himself.   
  
I thought back to the little french house were tamaki and I would sit and. Play , well tamaki played I awkwardly hit keys .   
A smile geee on my face till I a off key rang and my hand grew warmer.   
Looking down tamaki hand and mine overlapped. A bit of pink grew on my face as I moved my hand.

" we should work on out timing " tamaki said giving me a warm smile.  
We spent a bit longer playing till atlas the clock stuck 12... nah I'm playing it was 7pm. And we decided to call it a night .

I have tamaki a hug good bye   
" thanks for coming tamaki goodnight"  
" goodnight y,n" .

Once tamaki left I showered and Layed in bed you checked you phone ( which was on mute all day)

mommy **to group chat :** **I** **have added all of you but y,n to a** **new** **group** **chat**

**Daughter** **: why ? And why tell us here**

Mommy **: so we can** **discuss** **fixing her**

**Karou :** **that's** **kind** **of a mean way to put it**

**Hani: y,n doesnt need to** **be** **fix ,** **she** **just needs to be more comfortable**

**Hikaru m you think the boss and her are making out rn .**

**Karou : HIKARU !**  
 **Daughter** **: doesn't seem like** eachother **type**

**Hikaru : oooo why you so mad at that hikaru : you like her** **or** **somthing**   
**Hikaru** **or do you want the boss**

**Karou : shut up hikaru**

Mommy: **both** **of you shut up and go to the new chat so we can figure this out.**

**karou to y,n:** **how** **was it.**

**Y,n :😂😂 good , and you can tell everyone** **tamaki** **and** **I** **infact didnt make out .**

**Karou : i wasnt worried about** **that**

**Y,n : sure night karou.**  
 **Karou " goodnight**  
________ next day __________

  
I had awoke this morning to find my alarm had not gone off. Why , why me.   
These past few days havent. Been bad actully , I found myself really liking the host club and actully having fun .

Hoping out of bed you had a small window to get ready . So running around toothbrush in mouth getting dress, you weren't gonna let this ruin anything .

Slipping my shies in and spit and rinsing my mouth my phone rang.   
**" uh yes , who is this".**  
 **"** **oh** **I** **see"**  
 **"** **umm** **I'd** **have too see.."**

I hung up the phone. It was the hospital,   
all they told me is they wanted me to come in and see my father.   
I didnt know how to feel about this , I havent seen my father since after the accident if thats what you can call it.

My mother and little brother and I were driving home one night. I playing with a toy dropped it , my mother going to pick it up and in a bling of an eye we crashed. I think we were at a light but I dont remebr . Being the only one to survive the crash my father was very conflicted on how to feel . He loved me , but he always said I looked like my mother and clearly blamed me to some extent for there deaths.  
He went a little crazy , got a bit mean and I ended up in foster care systems.   
  
That defintly dampened my mood a bit. Having to take a few deep breaths as these old memories and feelings resurface. By the time I get to school its about lunch time .  
Deciding to skip lunch I go to music room 11. Since there were no more classes for today.   
sitting at the piano I take a few deep breaths. Later I'll have to decided if I wanna go see my father, and if this is sokthing i should discuss with kyoya . He doesnt need to know , but tell him or not he will find put after all his family are very wealthy and powerful people.

I start to play and let the thought drift away.

_____ play song _______  
  


These feelings, they won't come to pass  
Every day remains the same  
I'm trapped in this endless cycle  
How will they ever rescue me?  
These feelings, they won't come to pass,  
Am I really on my own?

Set me free  
I'm taking back my freedom  
Set me free  
My freedom to realize  
Set me free  
I am not alone

These feelings I've been drowning in  
Will they ever end?  
I'm trapped in an endless nightmare  
I just want to be set free  
Release me,  
Please let me forget  
How this makes me feel

Set me free  
I'm taking back my freedom  
Set me free  
My freedom to realize  
Set me free  
I am not alone

  
Singing this , I thought of the phone call earlier, of the good and bad moments with my father, things before and after the passing of my mother and younger brother, the feeling of never truly having a real home after , for even the nice ones you end up leaving. 

The tears that were too stubbing to fall before , fell now and after a few tears hit the keys if the piano , I layed my arms and head down on it crying.   
What I didnt know was earlier that morning one student left there folder and came back to get it. But they never did walk past the doors , they watched first note to last and there heartaches because of it.


	14. Making a Host

Eventully the last bell rang and I had stopped crying awhile ago but decided to stay for the rest of the day.

Shadow king : **you showed up late and missed classes. Make sure you are here fo training**

 **Y,n Dont worry kyoya I will be.**  
Walking into the music room it was pure silence, " **uh hey** " . I was greeted first by the twins and tamaki. The twin cling to me in a hug I smiled tryna to push them off.   
**" guys get off"** . Tamaki expression was serious  
 **" twins clothes, hani ,mori get the tea. "**   
Everyone did as told and tamaki moved next to me .  
 **"You** **okay** **"** smiling I said yes, he didnt seem to convince but didnt push.  
  
When the twins came back I was once again forced into my uniform .   
" **good luck"** haruhi's said before walking away but the twins had other plans   
" **oh no haruhi you have to role play a girl "**

I laught at the way she looked at the twins snaring the dress and walking away. Mumbling as she heads to the changing room " **I am a girl "**.

Well its time to get started , I sit by tamaki who shows me how to put down the tea cup without making noise. When we got to how to talk to guest haruhi walked out.

We all stiped what we were doing and stared. Even I had to admit she look good.   
She wore a black dress with a dark pink flower detail and pink heels.   
Looking around I notice tamaki and hikaru had a much redder face then the rest. I also keep glancing at kyoya and karou too figure out what they were thinking when the boys started complmeting here.

I decided to join the fun and not worry too much , " **yeah haruhi you almost make for a pretty girl ".** Mistake because she then threw a book at me , were she got the book who knows. Mori however was nice enough to pick me up off the grown **" thank you mori** ". Rubbing the spot the book hit mori set me on the couch and we continued lessons .

I was practicing on haruhi but it wasnt going well, I just kept laughing. Most of my costumes were gonna be guys so I didnt even get why haruhi had to wear it inoess the guys just wanted to see her in a dress.   
Even so I thought I was doing pretty good, kyoya thought other wise  
 **" grab your stuff and come with me y,n".**  
  
As confuse as I was I gathered my things and followed ,  
" **what are we doing kyoya".**  
 **"** **you need real life exsprince** ".   
We stopped by a store where kyoya bought me a very pretty soft purple dress. Which I now had to pay off , changing before going to our next stop a very high end restaurant.  
  
when we entered the restaurant we took our seats, I grab the menu and hide my face. What if people think it's a date , a date with kyoya . This thought made feel werid , but a good werid.   
Putting the menu you down I took in the scenery , we where seated by a large window peering over Tokyo city . It was stunning . The interior was elegantly simple , dark oak walls , . Red carpet lined the walk ways, and the tables had elegant light place in the center.   


**" enjoying the view y,n"**  
 **" yeah its beautiful "**

As the waiter came kyoya ordered for the both of us.

 **" so I'm suppose to observe them "**  
 **" yes** " .

Looking around I payed close attention to how people picked up utensils, how they drank, the few conversation i could pick up, and other details.   
Meanwhile conversation with the host that took me was very little till our food arrive.

**" show me what you learn"**. Adjusting his glasses he took a bite of his food , and the dabbing a napkin on his mouth . I did the same , I then proceeded to take a sip of my tea . Before the cup touch my lips kyoya knocked his tea all over me.   
  
I jumped up quickly fanning at the spot the hot tea hit. Kyoya apoloize and grab nappkings , tryna help clean you off.   
When done you notice kyoya hiding behind his hands , he seemed quiet embarrass and keeps starting off.

**" kyoya are you okay it was an accident I forgive you ".**

**Kyoya pov.**

 **" kyoya are you okay it was an accident** **I** **forgive you " .**  
I almost missed y,n speaking, it was quite embarrassing to act in such away. Spilling tea on a 'date' I suppose that's what most will think having brought her here. I just couldn't help but to be shocked to see my father and his colleagues, sitting only a few tables away.   
What would he think of me sitting with a commoner , let alone if he mistakes us for a couple? , " **I'm** **quite alright you** **should** **be more concern with yourself ".**  
I froze for a momment at her next words.  
**" is that your dad ."**  
 **" why yes it is ".**  
She looked at me then my daddy, then back at me cocking her head to the side  
 **" do you not like** **him** **".**

 **" well you see** **my** **father disowned me after....some disagreements with my** **mother** **".** I continued to tell her a bit about my family , even airing out some dirty laundry only the more wealthy would know. It was nice speaking to her about this, easy.  
  
" **that doesnt make since** ". I interrupted her **" please do not interrupt** **me** **,** **remember** **manners "**. She looked down letting out a soft sorry . I felt a ping in my chest **" well..** "

\------ reader POV--------

Kyoya was giving me a ride home , it was a nice evening . I'm happy I learned somthing about kyoya , I just hope this wasn't all for nothing and I'll be a good host. I opened up a bit too, but I assumed kyoya already knew most everything about me anyway. The whole ride home I had a smile , even tho I was a little bit anxious I smiled. We arrived at my place and kyoya insisted on walking me to my door.   
  
He said a few things about what I do and dont need to pay back . I just nodded like I was listening, for a a guy who isn't so outspoken he sure can talk alot.   
" thank you kyoya"  
When I went to open my door he grabbed my arm, not even turning me around kissing my cheek .   
" my pleasure "   
  
I didnt see my face after that he walked off, I shut my my door with a hot flush face smiling.

I was tired , but after being swept away   
I should see what caus the others where in .

Group chat

**Karou : kyoya what are you guys doing**   
**Daddy : kyoya you better not do anything**

**Mommy: calm down** **I** **took her to** **observe** **people**

**Mommy: now if you dont mind we arrived**

**Y,n to haruhi :** **let's** **have a girls day** **sometime** **after** **dinner**

**Haruhi** **: sounds good**


	15. Dinner with the host club

**Y,n to shadow king : hey kyoya ... uh this is werid but like** **remeber** **dinner when** **I** **told you the** **hospital** **and yanno dad called**

**Shadow king : yes would you like me too look in too it ?**   
  
**Y,n :** **yeah** **if** **it's not** **to much**

I'll have to decide what to do about that later right now its I gotta get ready for a dinner with the host .   
I looked for somthing I could make when I realized I have nothing .   
Well better text haruhi and gi shopping .

Y,n to haruhi **I** **have to get food for dinner wannna come**

**Haruhi** **" sur ed let me change first**

**Y,n to** **group** **chat**

**Don't : hey any suggestion for** **dinner** **tonight**

**Hani: cake !**

**Kaoru : somthing spicy**   
**Hikaru** **:^^^^^**

**Daddy : commoner ramen**

**Dont : tamaki** **I'm** **making real food**

**Daddy: 😭😭😭.**

Mommy **:** **I** **agreed** **with** **somthing** **spicy**  
  
I grabbed my jacket and went to meet haruhi .   
As we where walking I got a text.   
  
Shadow king to y,n

**Since you missed the whole** **schooldays** **and have showed up late the other day your grades are** **low**

**Y,n : ugh yes mom** **I'll** **study 🙄🙄**

**Shadow king, do not sas me ,** **I'm** **gonna to** **tutor** **you , so this weekend** **I** **shall pick you up at 3pm to study.**

**Pause brought to you from walking into a damn pole.** Falling down I hold my face, I can hear haruhi laughing " Haruhi it's not FUNNY".

Y,n to shadow king   
**Alright** **sounds** **good , gtg** **walked** **into pole**

 **Y,n : and getting dinner see ya ✌💕**  
Shoving my into my pocket haruhi and I walked into the shop .

**Kyoya** **POV** **(** **yes** **reader we switching sh** up)**

  
I was going over the host grades as they need to do well to keep the club, and planning trips from the club. When I relize y,n wasnt keeping them up I decided to text her.

**Since you missed the whole** **schooldays** **and have showed up late the other day your grades are** **low**

**Y,n : ugh yes mom** **I'll** **study 🙄🙄**

**Shadow king, do not sas me ,** **I'm** **gonna to** **tutor** **you , so this weekend** **I** **shall pick you up at 3pm to study.**  
  
Setting the phone down I also write my self a note to look into her father. As I finish it my phone vibrated against the hard wood desk .

**Alright** **sounds** **good , gtg** **walked** **into pole**

**Y,n : and getting dinner see ya ✌💕**

Strange girl she is , this shall be an interesting dinner .

Y,n pov

Walking around buying various ingredient for firecracker chicken and other things for the dinner. Haruhi picked up and showed me some sushi , examining it I decided I dodnt trust it I mean pre made store sushi. Well checking out I thought about the whole hikaru liking haruhi .

" hey haruhi why dont after this dinner we have a gorks night and you can sleep over"

" sure y,n sounds fun "   
  
It might be nice to talk about girl things related with the hist club.   
  
I decided to get stuff to make the host there own personal cupcakes.

Hani was an angel cake, with strawberry frosting , bunny sprinkles , and half a cut strawberry ontop.

The twins were almost identical. Devils food cake , orange frosting , blue n pink sprinkles, and little devil horns . Giving kaoru a little halo on one of the horns, since hes the nicer twin.

Kyoyas was a chocolate. With a slated Carmel frosting with a piece of carmal ontop .

Tamaki was a total retvlevet with a homade cream cheese center, and a dark chocolate frosting ontop , onto also stood a edible teddy bear and crown .

Mori , had a coffee cake, with chocolate frosting and toffe pieces sprinkled on.

Haruhi isnt a big fan of cake so I got her fancy tuna.

' knock knock '. I'm in the process of finishing the food when I hear the door.   
Looking at the door I see haruhi going towards it. " **I'll get it ".**

When the door opens she is immediately tackled by tamaki. The host came in and looked around , only kyoya and mori did it with a kind of grace, and by grace I mean they weren't Toching ALL MY STUFF. Tamaki wasn't too wild as hes been here before.

**" dinner is almost done guys ".** I began setting the table .

**" so is my place as shitty as you imagine it** ".

Hani walked up toward me " usachan and I like it " .   
  
" **thank you hani .. and usa chan "**.   
As the food finished around 6:30 i served dinner. The twins still messing with stuff now messing with all the pictures on my wall .

  
" **Soo you guys wanna eat if so STOP** ". They came to a stop knocking over one of the photos. Breaking the frame .   
  
It was a picture of my family in a frame I helped my baby brother make. I was frustrated too say the less.

" **Oops** " they said in unison . Karou looking much more sympathetic then his brother.   
" uhh you okay y,n". He picked up the frame and photo while karou swept up the glass.

 **" is this you family , where are they".** Snatching the picture from his hands I told him it wasnt impotant prompting the boys to sit down .   
I took my spot next to kaoru and hikaru. 

**" you guys may eat ".**  
They dug right in , " y,n this is so tasty "   
Tamaki c ok mplemted my foog and the rest dished out complements there self.

When we were done eating I brought out the cupcakes.

**" hey why does karou get a halo, you saying he better then me "**

 **" sort of "**.

Hikaru gave a poug and I lough .

" **mines a little price bear, awe y,n is so talented ".**

It was nice too make friends .

I smile knowing I did a good job.

The rest of the night was a mixture of chating , laughing and yelling at the twins.


	16. Girls night

It was a friday afternoon after school when haruhi and I decided to have out girls night. I was gonna take this Opportunity to talk about crushes. And other typical things.

We decided to have it over at haruhi's , her father working late. I put on a black tank with some army green shorts. and went over at 5:30 pm.

" **hello** " . I opened the door to her apartment as I watch her clear up everything and show me what we have in store for the night.   
**" I got a few movies , bored games, and with the money you gave me snacks ,some sushi , and we can make fajitas".**

**I was surprised at how lowkey excited she was, at least I know this will be fun .**

**" so how are you** **classes** **" .**   
**Haruhi is a nerd so I'm sire they are all good.**

**" great except** **I** **could do better in arts** **I** **have** **an 83"**

**" still better then me** **I'm** **pretty low in my studies, in fact kyoya even offered to tutor me tmrw."**

**" wow they must be** **really** **bad if he volunteered to help you lol "**

**" speaking of** **kyoya** **y,n** **where** **did you too run off too the other day ".**

**" kyoya took me to a** **restaurant** **to study people .. we at ate too ...but his dad** **showed up** **then** **he** **spilled tea on me... and then we kind of discussed life "**

**" sounds like a date "**

**" HARUHI it was not a** **date** **"**

**" speaking of dates ,** **I** **wanna know if you like any one host or** **not** **".**

**" no** **I** **told you** **I** **only** **care about** **studies** **"**

**" okay , you can not wanna date and like someone you still got feelings ms robot "**

**" wellll"**

**"** **I** **knew it who is it "**

**"** **I** **guess** **I** **kind** **of like tamaki and maybe** **one** **of the twins "**.

_I found my self hoping that twin isn't kaoru, and the_ _thought_ _of her and tamaki was a werid one but_ _I_ _liked it_ .

**" how** **about** **you y,n you must like somone if your asking ".**

 **"** **I** **dunno...** **weirdly** **I** **kind of like kyoya and i mean karou pretty nice and we sorta get along** ".   
I found my self blushing   
  
**" so it was date "**.

* buzz buzz*   
I took out my phone to see who is texting me   
**" speak of the devils that's one of then now"**  
  
 **Karou😇: hey y,n hikaru and I wanna to know if you and haruhi wanted to visit .**

**Y,n: is there some form of prank involved**

**Karou: not on you guys but our aunt is coming over so migjt be one on her.**

**Y,n : don't like her ?**

**Karou " we tricked her into styling her hair with flowers when we were like 4 .... she still does it**

**Y,n : well now I need to hear that story and see it with my own eyes**

**Karou: you'll have to be here** 😁

I look at haruhi , who was looking at me pretty werid .

**" which one cause you seem happy "**

**" shush its kaoru he and hikaru want us to come over next week ."**

**" sure ig if I'm not busy".**

I went back to texting , to give karou his awnser.

**"Sure, she is in "**   
**Karou: you guys can ride with us home next week .**

**" sounds great see you then 😊"**  
 **Kaoru : see you then"** :🥳

The rest of the night was filled with chit chat and laughter. I was curious about why they wanted us to go and how it will turn out. It is always somthing with them .

 **Who is your favorite , and who do you want to fall** **in love** **with** **.**  



	17. Study date

Saturday I slept in till 10am , I slept on the floor in haruhi's room. Until she woke up in which I then took her bed.

" morning". Haruhi was washing up the dishes she use for breakfast .

" awake alredy , hope your not gonna go to your study date like that ".

" first off haruhi it's not a date ...shut up "

I make myself some eggs and toast bringing me too 11 am. Kyoyas car for me should be here around 3. Better use my time wisely.

For two hours I sat there watching a show. Deciding that was enough wasted time I hopped in the shower .

Getting out I put on a half top sweater and Jean's. Which I then took off ' too simple ' . Maybe the blue dress with lace sleeves ' cute but also a no' . I spent the rest of my time finding somthing to wear , I settled on a red dress with black heels. Putting on makeup and doing my hair added about 40 minutes.

Taken a moment to ask my self why I even cared. ' well his family might find it werid I'm there being a commoner and all , I should look my best' .

By 3:50 I made it to his mansion of a house. I walked in taking off my heels at the door. Looking around a bit I was greeted by kyoyas older brother.

**" who** **might** **you be** "   
I bow slightly and smile   
" **I'm** **y,n l,n kyoyas friend , nice too meet you ".** He lead me to kyoyas room   
**"Kyoya some girl is here for you".**  
Before he turned and walk away he whispered in my ear   
**" you can do better ".**  
I ignored his comment and greeted kyoya   
"Hi".

 **"hello y,n shall we start ".**  
Nodding in agreement I sat next to kyoya , pile of work infront of us. Starting with math and science with a side of gossip .

**" so know anything bout my dad , and wanna go with me if I see him."**

**" well he has quiet a lengthy report , in and out of places ,rehap ,Cpep ( like mental health care facilities)."**  
  
**"but this visit is from a form of some form of a fight as well as early stages of a common flu** ".

 **" I see ".**  
  
 **" also y,n do not forget to pack for the waterpark trip "**.

\--time skip to 6:45 brought to you by you ---and your big brain

  
Growing bored I slunk down in my chair, tossing my head onto kyoyas shoulder . Not much progress was made.

**" this is boring "**

**" well why don't we go eat dinner and take a break ".**

**" I'm not that hunget but you can go eat kyoya".**

Kyoya decided he would go fetch us a snack instead. Making sure I still eat .  
When he got back he had a small tray of sushi with a small side of wasabi .

 **" help yourself "**  
  
And I did. Grabbing a few pieces for my self , I ended up staying for another hour and a half. It now being around 8:30.

**" *yawn* it's late I should get going ".**

I stood up ready to leave but before I could exit kyoya was called upon by his father.   
Once he left the room I could here distant arguing , well it's too werid if I leave now.   
Sitting on kyoya bed I waited .. and waited till I eventully fell asleep on his bed.

Kyoya POV.

I enter my room after My father and I finished our conversation, which was more of an arguement.   
Nonetheless I saw y,n had fallen asleep on my bed. I have to admit even with her hair a bit messy she does look beautiful in a werid way. Grabbing a blanket I covered her up , walking out the room I leave the door open a crack so I can fetch her shoes. I didnt want anyone knowing she had spent the night.   
  
When I set the shoes down I took another brief look at her , shuting the door I went to sleep in a guest room down the hall.

  
  



End file.
